warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Amprex
| elemental damage = 7.5 | crit chance = 50.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | punch through = | stat proc = 20.0 | conclave = 100 | polarities = None | notes = | introduced = Update 13.1 }} The Amprex is a Corpus rifle that is unlockable through the Energy Lab in the Dojo after researching the Dera. Among the continuous rifle class, the Amprex specializes in large crowd control. Due to the nature, the Amprex can strike large crowds enemies by firing multiple electric shocks that can chain between units. It functions similarly to the Synapse which deals more damage but is limited to a frontal attack. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High rate of fire. *Specializes in damage, making it effective against Robotic and Machinery-enemies. Electricity is a versatile damage type, combining for , and . *Electric current chains between enemies. *Multiple shots hits enemies in all directions. *Highest Critical Chance of all weapons, alongside the Dread and Synapse. *High status chance. Disadvantages: *Second lowest base damage of any weapon, and the lowest base damage of any primary weapon. *Very poor ammo efficiency - expends ammo very rapidly. *Limited range of 18 meters. *Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Resource-heavy to craft, requiring 8 Fieldron and 3 Argon Crystals. ** However, the Amprex is one of the few Clan Tech weapons that does not require Forma to craft, along with Nami Skyla and Serro. *The Amprex fires a single beam of electricity which then chain to nearby enemies from the target. **Additional electric shots are also fired, hitting random area around the player. However, these stray shots are purely visual effects. *Compared to the Synapse, the Amprex deals less damage but it continuously arcs to other enemies, making it more effective against crowds. Use the Synapse for single targets and the Amprex for crowd control. *The listed 20% status chance is per second, not per hit. Tips *This weapon's high critical chance and damage make it ideal for critical builds using Point Strike and Vital Sense. Hammer Shot also benefits the Amprex greatly, due to its high status chance to go along with the increased critical damage. *The Amprex's high fire rate and its low base damage make it highly ammo inefficient, consuming ammo at an alarming rate. It is recommended to use Rifle Ammo Mutation or Rifle Scavenger to ensure a steady supply of ammo. Alternatively, bring Team Ammo Restores to help replenish lost ammo. *Alloy Armor is highly resistant to electricity damage. To counteract this, consider pairing it with or damage to respectively create or damage. *Critical Delay can be used to reduce ammo consumption, increase time between reloads, and increase damage per hit, but at a cost to the weapon's DPS and status chance per second. *Although it is preferred to mod the weapon to other damage types, base Electrical damage paired with its high status chance makes for a good stun chance among groups, and added damage through electrical procs that chain to other enemies. Infested have no weakness or resistance to electrical damage, making base electrical damage work well for that faction. Forma is often required to change the damage type to match the amount of damage done by pure electrical damage, however. * Metal Auger will allow the Amprex to hit multiple targets with its main beam. Each target hit with the main beam causes a separate set of chained damage to nearby enemies, causing this weapon to deal significantly more damage the more enemies you are able to hit. Hitting multiple enemies at one time may be difficult in practice due to the Amprex's short range * Using with Mirage gives you four more beams that also chain to other targets, providing much more crowd control than before. Trivia *The derivative name of this weapon originated from Ampere, the base unit of the International System of Units used to define electric current intensity and the word Rex, which is the latin word for king. **The word ampere itself is named after a French mathematician and physicist﻿, André-Marie Ampère, who's also considered to be the father of electrodynamics. **Like the Flux Rifle and Detron, Amprex does not conform to the common Corpus weapon name scheme; two syllables ending in 'a'. *The weapon shares its similarities on its battery components with Tetra. *This is the third Primary weapon that deals purely damage, after the Lanka, and Synapse. *This is the second clan weapon that does not need a Forma in its construction. *Hatches on the side of the Amprex slowly open up during firing, spreading vanes underneath. This animation is a visual indicator of the weapon's magazine capacity, with the vanes spreading out more the closer the magazine is to empty. The hatch closes upon reloading. Media AmprexCodex.png|Amprex in Codex AmprexColors.jpg|Demonstration of Amprex color customization 2014-04-23_00014.jpg|Frost standing at the end of the Amprex's beam length. Took approximately 4.5 forward rolls to reach him from this distance. AmprexDarthmufin.png|Vauban Has A New Toy Tenno Reinforcements - Amprex A Gay Guy Reviews Amprex, The Shocker Warframe Amprex Warframe Amprex Pro Builds 4 & 6 Forma Update 13.2.3-0 WARFRAME AMPREX & SYNAPSE Advanced Guide See also *Synapse, a similar electrical arcing weapon. de:Amprex Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Rifles Category:Research Category:Corpus Category:Electricity Damage Category:Update 13